Talk:The 498th Hunger Games/@comment-6042880-20140629051036
Name: Flame Vapore Age: 16 Gender: Female District: Capitol Weapon: Axe, Dagger, Banshee Flute Appearance: Flame has a very slim, angelic appearance with calm grey eyes and white hair reaching halfway down her back. She looks very pampered and taken care of, and has a relaxing look to her. However, when seen nude she has a large scar on her stomach. She is notably flat chested but despite this her beauty is still something radiant to her. Although she looks frail, the stomach on her scar is what makes you ask the question that will prove that she is not a glass woman and that she is actually a concrete fighter. She is gracefully tall, 5'11, and she weighs 88 pounds Personality: Flame is very relaxed and is actually kind compared to what the captiol calls "kind". She often tries to lend a hand to everyone although she can't come to terms with the fact that she can't help everyone, she always tries to prove that theory wrong (despite her soon to be mentioned contradicting personality trait). Flame is secretly hot-headed and will quickly grow cold towards someone she dislikes however, such as someone she feels endangers her life. Seeing killing as a required task however makes her a bit more uncomfortable to be around, despite her honest disliking of it. She has a bone to pick with the games however, yet still honestly prefers being back at home sitting through the thing. She is very protective of younger tributes in the arena however, and although she won't try to save anyone near death, she will try her best to keep them alive. Generally independent however, she shamefully puts herself first most of all. She can tend to disappoint those who fully trust her however, because should you ask for her help in your dying moments, she will only give a distressed look, and turn her back on you as she walks away. She also secretly misses her brother painfully Backstory: Flame was born like any other child. Sat through the same tv shows, giot the same good grades and career goals, she was a clone by the time she was 8. A fanatic of bloodshed, anticipating the hell that is known as the hunger games. She was quite fond of her older brother, a soon to be volunteer, whom she watched train all day and all night. Confident that her brother was victor material, she cheered him on as he volunteered. The only volunteer from his district that decade. Excited that her brother was going to win, she never did embrace the fact that there could only be one victor. The games went down and he did quite well. The careers seemed to fear him and he had about 5 kills, when suddenly the feast arrived. Because the games were winding down so quickly, the gamemakers felt like slowing things down a bit. They began to morph the terrain, turning it into a labrynth made out of steep hillsides. Flame's brother wasn't about to be beat however, and he chose to climb the hills and traverse the hilltops. But he wasn't the only one with such a grandious idea, so was his District 5 rival. They met, and after a nasty fight. '''BOOM. '''Flame was shocked. She sat there, frozen in disbelief for the remainder of the games. 'But he was supposed to win.." she said, she started blaming others. Her father for not sponsoring him well enough, her mother for not rrying to convince him to not go. Herself for thinking that the games were so great. The games ended with a career winning as always, but she couldn't recover. She was scared, scared that she might be next if she gets reaped, she prayed that when her reapings came along someone would volunteer for her. But then, she met Rosa. Rosa was a girl with problems at home, she tended to be rejected due to her odd muslim lifestyle, and the kids her age always seemed to tease her by doing some sort of mischief. It also seemed that Rosa was born an only child and had no older sibling to comfort her. Feeling empty from her loss, Flame chose to take that role. They hung out together, and Flame learned many things from Rosa, Muslim beliefs, the beauty of faith, and what it was like to be looked up to. Rosa greatly trusted Flame, but come Rosa's first reaping, disaster and disbelief struck. "Rosa Jahamad!" rang through the plaza. She stood in place, hoping for Flame to maybe volunteer, and Flame was about to when she remembered her older brother. She stayed quiet, and eventually Rosa was called out by a bully. Rosa looked behind her to see Flame with a guiltless stare, and with a weeping face she managed to weep out "I trusted you!". Flame looked away towards the ground as soon as she saw this, and the hearbtreaking cries of Rosa filled her ears. She had to sit through Rosa being raped and killed in the games by a pedophilic older tribute. Rosa turned 14 on that same day. Hellbent on ignoring the deaths of Rosa and her older brother, she turned to just sititng through the next few games. She never expected that karma would be unkind to her just for once and throw her into the games. She left home feeling safe that year, she was nearing 18 years old at her age of 16. A confident smile on her face, she left her house with a confident stride. She got into the group, sat through the opening speeches like always, even saying it with the escort, and just relaxed as she waited for this years female tribute to be reaped. "Flame Vapore, oh my is she related to-" Flame snapped, "SO WHAT IF I AM, I'M NOT GOING TO DIE LIKE HIM!" she talked back. The plaza was silent and peacekeepers were approaching her to bring her up to the stage, "I can walk myself up there" she barked as she made her way there. She stood there, with a calm look on her face but on the inside she was shattered and desperately putting things back together, her soul weeping on the floor as she could picture her feelings, putting broken pieces of glass together pathetically and throwing them down in frustration, making the damage worse. She kept her straight face though. But as soon as she went into the farewell rooms, she pictured her brother sitting there as confident as she was. She kept a straight face, but then she pictured a weeping Rosa sitting there alone, how she felt. She lost it and as soon as her parents walked in her father said the one sentence that angered her the most, "You were so saucy and extravagant just now, PERFECT for the games!" With running mascara she looked up from her tear covered eyes and screamed "PERFECT? JUST LIKE MY BROTHER WAS "PERFECT" FOR THE GAMES? I'M DONE WITH YOU TWO APPLAUDING THE DEATHS OF PEOPLE I MIGHT HAVE CARED ABOUT, I'M DONE WITH YOU PEOPLE CONFUSING FORMAL LIFESTYLES WITH KINDNESS. SO WHAT IF YOU WIN? YOU COME HOME WITH THE GUILT OF ENDING LIVES YOU COULD HAVE SPARED". Her father was speechless and angered. He walked up to Flame and slapped her hard across the face. "You do NOT mock your brother or the family's authority like that. Your brother was weaker, that walking bomb threat Rosa was a threat, it's good they died the way they did. The games are for the strong, not for the weak and helpess like you and them. I should kill you right where you stand, see if you appreicate anything THEN." Rosa stared at her father with a defying squint. "Weak? Let me prove to you I'm not weak". She pulled a switchblade out of her pocket and stabbed herself across the stomach, cutting across her stomach in the style of the Japanese "Seppuku". But instead of falling down dead she held in her intestines as she painfully walked out of the room, blood spilling all over thr ground. "DROP DEAD WHERE YOU STAND YOU USELESS WASTE OF LIFE" yelled her father. She was followed to the train where the people watched in shock as she flawlessly hung on to life. "DROP DEAD" yelled her father again. She was on the train, the pool of blood leaking over the edge of the threshold and onto the streets like a red carpet. The doors began to close, paramedics in the train rushed towards her as she held her hands up to keep them at bay, her intestines eventually falling out. She flinched a bit, but still stood strong and turned to look at her father. She remembered her brother's death. Stabbed across the stomach just like she was, helplessly standing there as his killer watched. He coughed from pain and that did it, he fell down dead. Rosa, who after she was raped she was sexually tortured with a knife as she was stabbed from the inside. Rosa died in the darkas the moonlight shone down on her teary-eyed face, a scared whimper growing quieter, and quieter.. and quieter.. "Never". She replied with a harsh tone as her father stood there with a pale face And the doors closed Strengths: Flame is very strong willed and has a strong reason to not die. Easy to like, Flame can count on her allies for her but is also capable of looking after herself. She is smart and always analyzes things before jumping into them, and can always count on the right people to assist her. Weakness: She is afraid of dying and when faced with fatal situations she becomes desprate and starts to do irrational things to survive. She can disappoint allies who desperately need her help because she's grown accustomed to looking after herself, and has harsh memories of two people form her past that she's seen die in the games that sometimes hinder her actions. Bloodbath Strategy: Flame will try to just get a banshee flute and food and then just flee. She won't do anything else afterwarda besides find her allies Games Strategy: Flame will try to keep her allies at bay from trusting her too much to avoid guilt-trip moments, and will try to learn as much as she can about the arena. She won't let young tributes out of her sight as well, and will keep them the closest. The alliances she will sta away rom are the careers indefinitely. Feast Strategy: Because she has bad memories about the feasts, she won't go unless forced. At the feast, she will overuse her banshee flute to stay alive. Token: An muslim piece of cloth from Rosa that she wrapped a picture of her brother in. Interview Angle: She will revisit her act of defiance towards her father and explain to the audience that she is proving that she is stronger than her father thinks. She will then talk about her brother and Rosa Mentor Advice: The scar on your stomach, it means something. No, not that you walked through a painful near-death experience. No, it means that you're different. You aren't afraid of being killed, but the look in your eyes right now tells me something else. You are afraid of being killed, because people dear to you have suffered similar fates that managed to end at least their lives.